Un nuevo viaje
by saranghee
Summary: Sarah lo ha perdido todo, no tiene donde ir ni que hacer, pero por alguna razón su destino se ha sellado. "No puedo estar muerta, esto debe ser un sueño, esto no es real, ¿Elfos, hobbits y enanos?, Por favor despiértenme!"
1. ¿Donde estoy?

_Hey! Hoy les traigo algo interesante, nunca pensé que podría llegar a escribir sobre esto, pero así es y espero estar a la altura de lo que ustedes esperan. Mis resúmenes siempre son un asco así que por favor no me maten xD. Me basaré más que nada en las películas (Versión extendida) ya que aun no leo los libros completos y con tranquilidad._

_**Disclaimer:** El señor de los anillos no me pertenece, ni la idea principal ni sus personajes, solo la pequeña Sarah es de mi creación y espero no los desespere._

_Las 2 primeras partes son en 3° persona y desde la tercera parte es en 1° persona._

* * *

La pareja nuevamente venía discutiendo en el automóvil, para variar una hermosa cena familiar se habría transformado en una guerra civil entre el matrimonio, eso cada vez era más seguido, ya no podían salir sin que todo terminara en gritos y acusaciones y mientras ellos discutían sobre la maldita costumbre de la mujer de criticar todo lo que el hombre hacía, una joven ya convertida en mujercita intentaba leer en su celular la copia de su libro favorito, le había costado demasiado esfuerzo conseguir el libro original online, no es que no pudiera comprarlos si no que le gustaba llevarlo con ella todos los días y a todas partes y todos sabemos que no es muy cómodo andar trayendo un libro de más de 600 páginas bajo el brazo.

- ¡Stephen cuidado! - Fue lo último que la muchacha pudo escuchar antes de que una luz la cegara y un estruendoso golpe le sacudiera hasta el alma.

**...-...**

La joven separaba sus párpados con pesadez, otra vez tenía esa luz en sus ojos o al menos eso creía ella ya que se sentía cegada por algo que iluminaba directamente su rostro, un calor extraño recorría su cuerpo, podía compararse con esos días de verano en que te dormías bajo el sol junto a la piscina y despertabas con los rayos directamente en tu cara y el cuerpo totalmente quemado porque olvidaste el protector solar. La chica se incorporó lentamente pestañeando varias veces seguidas para poder acostumbrarse a todo lo que había a su alrededor, pudo distinguir varios árboles rodeándola y el pasto húmedo bajo su cuerpo. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle al intentar recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, los recuerdos se amontonaban en su cerebro intentando darle las pistas necesarias para ordenar sus ideas, lo primero que pudo visualizar concretamente fue un camión chocando de frente su pequeño auto. Se miró automáticamente el cuerpo buscando alguna herida, sangre o algo que le dijera que no había sido un sueño, a su alrededor solo habían arboles y más arboles, ¿Dónde demonios estaba el auto y sus padres?

La muchacha comenzó a desesperarse, no había carretera solo un largo y profundo rio, sus padres no estaban por ninguna parte, no encontraba ni su bolso ni su celular, era como si alguien la hubiera tomado 1 segundo antes del accidente y la hubiera depositado en un lugar seguro, sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, nunca se había sentido muy pegada a sus padres y a pesar de todas las veces que deseó alejarse de ellos nunca siquiera imagino nada de lo que estaba pasando, si es que acaso pudiera entender lo que pasaba y recostada sobre el pasto lloró hasta dormirse.

- 2 adultos muertos y una veinteañera desaparecida. Desplieguen unidades hay que encontrarla. – Fue lo único que pudo o creyó recordar entre sus sueños.

**...-...**

- ¿No saben de dónde pudo venir? – Escuchaba voces murmurando a mi lado, no quería abrir los ojos, pero el suave pasto en el que había estado recostada ahora parecía fría y dura piedra.

- No señor, la encontramos durmiendo junto al rio Bruinen, sus ropas no parecen de ningún lugar conocido por los elfos. - _¿Elfos?, ¿Acaso estoy loca?, ¿En coma?, ¿Muerta?, _abracé mis rodillas y me acurruque sobre mi misma.

- Lord Elrond, creo que deberíamos interrogarla, la niña esta despierta.

- Entonces hazlo tu Gandalf, a mi ella no me parece muy confiable y tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. - _¿Gandalf, Elrond? Genial no solo estoy en coma si no que me obsesione tanto con el señor de los anillos que ahora sueño con ellos._

- Muchachita podrías decirnos tu nombre, ¿Por favor? – Decidí abrir mis ojos por fin y levantarme con lentitud, frente a mi estaban 2 tipos que realmente parecían ser los que se hacían llamar, era como tener a Ian McKellen y a Hugo Weaving frente a mí y daba gracias a mi padre que me había obligado a aprenderme sus nombres porque "Una cinéfila siempre debe saber de quien esta hablando".

- Soy Sarah – Respondí no muy amablemente, tenía frío, hambre, sueño, miedo y no tenía ni una maldita idea de donde estaba.

- No es de por aquí Lady Sarah, ¿De dónde proviene? – Me preguntó el hombre que se suponía era Gandalf el gris.

- Usted lo sabe todo, usted debería ya de saberlo - Me las dí de cerebrito y recibí una extraña mirada de parte de "Elrond"

- No deberías de responder así y menos siendo sospechosa, mejor comienza a hablar o te dejaremos aquí hasta que te pudras – Intervino muy "amablemente" el supuesto elfo.

- Mira orejas picudas no tengo ni idea de quienes son realmente ustedes, no sé donde estoy ni estoy segura de donde vengo, ¡Ni siquiera sé si mis padres aun viven!, tengo bastante como para que dos locos como ustedes me vengan a hacer el show de "El señor de los anillos" – Comencé a pasar de desesperación a histeria, sentía como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento y mis manos se movían erráticamente.

- ¿El señor de los anillos?, ¿¡Qué sabes tú sobre Sauron y los anillos!? – Preguntó desconfiado y enojado Hugo Weaving.

- Sé que eres buen actor Hugo, te mandaste papelazo en Matrix y hasta te tome cariño haciendo el papel de Lord Elrond pero por favor no tengo ánimos de esta cámara escondida, quiero ver a mis padres, quiero mi cama y mis libros, quiero volver a mi casa – Mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse, me temblaba la quijada y mi cuerpo se resbalaba por sobre los barrotes, intentaba no caer de rodillas pero era casi imposible.

Podía notar que él comenzaba a desesperarse igual que yo, bufó con rabia y se disculpo con "Gandalf" para retirarse al concilio que estaba por comenzar no sin antes quejarse de que ÉL ERA Elrond y que como yo podía ser tan ignorante de no saberlo. Yo ya estaba cansada de todo esto, ¿Por qué me estaban haciendo esto?, nunca le he hecho daño a nadie, solo quería volver a casa.

El más viejo, Ian, pidió que abrieran la puerta de lo que recién venía a notar parecía una mazmorra, una cárcel o algo así, incluso si comparaba era prácticamente igual a la de la película; el hombre se sentó a mi lado en lo que debía ser una cama de piedra y me acomodo entre sus brazos, él era bastante más alto que yo y, sin darme cuenta, sentí que podía confiar en él y terminé echándome a llorar como una Magdalena sobre su hombro.

- Vienes de muy lejos pequeña Sarah, pero tú ya no perteneces a ese mundo, tu estas aquí por una razón y creo que ya la sabes, esto no es tu imaginación, esto es real, no sé que nombres nos has puesto ni quienes crees que somos, pero lo que tu creías conocer ya no sirve aquí. Estas es Rivendel a minutos del concilio para decidir que pasara con el anillo, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes. – Sonaba tan tranquilizador y tan seguro de sus palabras que por un segundo pensé que me decía la verdad.

- Eso no puede ser verdad, yo no puedo estar muerta – Tapaba mi rostro con mis manos intentando comprender lo que el hombre me decía.

- No estás muerta Sarah, estas viva, pero en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, en otro mundo y para lo que estabas destinada. Ser parte de la comunidad del anillo. – Me sujeto por los hombros y puso su mirada fijamente en la mía. – Sarah, te necesitamos, eres la única que sabe de nosotros más que nosotros mismos, debes de ayudarnos, algo me lo dice, aquí, dentro de mi – Lo último lo dijo apuntando su corazón con su dedo índice.

- Lo dices tan seguro que casi me lo creo – Susurre rehuyendo sus ojos.

- Es verdad, debes de creerlo, debes de sentirlo dentro de ti. – Gandalf elevó la vista unos segundos hacía el techo de mi "cárcel" – El concilio ya va a empezar, debemos ir, eres aunque no lo creas, una invitada de honor de Lord Elrond.

Sin si quiera notarlo ya estaba caminando tras aquel anciano por los hermosos pasillos que me rodeaban, la arquitectura era tan hermosa y perfecta que cada vez dudaba menos de que ellos estuvieran locos, comenzaba a creer que toda la historia era real, pero no podía dejar de pensar que mis padres habían fallecido, eso no podía ser, pero algo dentro de mi, un leve calor que se paseaba desde mis pies hasta mis manos me decía que estaba donde debía estar, que ese era mi lugar.

* * *

_Bueno lo dejo hasta aca C:, quisiera saber primero sus opiniones para poder avanzar más o realizar capítulos más largos o más completos, esto solo es una pequeña introducción, espero que les guste y enserio, toda crítica u opinión es bienvenida._

**_Saranghee~~_**


	2. ¡Por una cabeza!

_Hey! Regrese por fin! De verdad lo lamento por la demora :C pero he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, además el teclado de mi notebook está fallando y es estresante no poder escribir tranquila. Agradezco a todas por haberme apoyado y darme ánimos para continuar con la historia, espero no desilusionar a nadie y que siga gustando c: recuerden también que hay algunas cosas que cambiare a mi manera para mi propia comodidad._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son obra de Tolkien y su mente maestra, solo Sarah es mia y hasta a mi me desespera._

* * *

Los pasillos se me hacían eternos y Gandalf estaba tan callado que podría jurar terminaría volviéndome más loca aun si no escuchaba ruido alguno; al final luego de pasar por mil y un habitaciones (de puertas cerradas para mi mala suerte, ¡Ni siquiera podía curiosear!) terminamos llegando al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el concilio. Tan solo al cruzar el umbral sentí todas las miradas puestas en mí, pero solo "sentí" ya que eran para el mago a mi lado.

- Lord Elrond, ya estamos aquí, quizá es momento de comenzar, ¿No lo cree? – La voz de mi acompañante me sacó de mi ensueño y solo reaccioné a sentarme en un banco de piedra que estaba alejado de todos los presentes.

- ¿Quién es esa chiquilla, Gandalf? – Solo al escuchar esa voz tan molesta y ruda comencé a fijarme en la gente que estaba allí, ¡Realmente parecían todos salidos de la película!, el hombre que había hablado realmente era John o mejor dicho…

- ¡GIMLI! – Grite sin darme cuenta y me lance sobre el enano, una reacción bastante estúpida, ahora si que la atención de todos estaba en mi y es que yo de verdad estaba comenzando a creer que estaba en Rivendel totalmente lejos de mi ciudad natal y de mi tiempo.

- ¡Que alguien me saque a la humana de encima que apesta a flores y hierbas! – Refunfuño el pobre intentando soltarse de mi sin comportarse como un bruto.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto, es que, de verdad no lo puedo creer, están todos aquí – Me disculpe alejándome de él y acomodándome la ropa – Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin – Nombre a cada uno de ellos apuntándolos con el dedo mientras ellos me miraban con cara de querer mandarme a limpiar los potreros.

- Ella es Sarah, ha venido desde muy lejos para ayudarnos a deshacernos del anillo.

Y entonces, solo entonces, caí en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el anillo descansaba sobre una mesa de madera en el centro de todos, tal cual como se detallaba en los libros y el maldito de ese mago quería que YO los acompañara siendo parte de la comunidad, ¡YO!, ¿Cómo podía yo acompañarlos?

- No, no, no, no, no, ¡NO! – Repetí girando y girando sobre mi misma - ¡No haré eso Gandalf!, ¿Qué podría hacer yo? No sé empuñar una espada, no sé usar el arco, no sé nada de estas tierras aparte de lo que he leído, ¡Solo seré un estorbo!

- Para mi pesar chiquilla, sabes más cosas de las que deberías, podrías ser de mucha ayuda. – Esta vez era el elfo mayor en que hablaba, se escuchaba sereno y mucho más amable que en la "cárcel".

- Lo lamento Lord Elrond, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, no puedo alterar el curso de la historia, cualquier cosa que yo haga, ¡Podría arruinar el viaje de Frodo!, no puedo entrometerme en las decisiones. – Replique intentando hacerme entender.

- Quizá alguien de la comunidad vaya a necesitar tu ayuda. – Gandalf colocó su mano sobre mi hombro intentando darme confianza.

- A no, ¡Eso sí que no!, ¿Es que no podían enviarme a otro libro?, ¡Game of thrones quizá!, ahí sí que habría sido feliz de salvarle la cabeza a Sean Bean, ¡Literalmente! – Termine de quejarme apuntando sin querer a Boromir con mis manos.

- Hey, ¿De qué estás hablando intrusa?, ¿Quién es Sean Bean y por qué hay que salvar su cabeza? – Se defendió el aludido y en ese momento en el cual nuestras miradas se cruzaron, por un segundo, sentí que tal vez, de verdad, merecía la pena ser salvado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el lugar, los hobbits se acercaron a mí, curiosos de mi forma de vestir y de mis actitudes, parecían con ganas de hablarme, puede ser que desearan conocerme más, pero no era el momento para hacerlo. Todos los "mayores" se daban miradas confidentes y a veces desaprobatorias y yo no sabía que decir, ¿Qué podía decir?, "Oh no Boromir, lo que pasa es que si vas con la comunidad morirás pero yo podría salvarte, aunque no lo haré para que no robes el anillo ni arruines la historia".

- Aun no comprendo en que nos puede ayudar, estamos bien entre nosotros, la comunidad está formada. – La voz de Orlando Bloom me hizo estremecer, realmente comprendía por que las fan girls se volvían locas con él en cada papel que hacía y mucho más con esas orejas que estaba deseando tocar.

- Apoyo a Legolas, esta no es una misión para que una niñita se entrometa, no sé que estas pensando Gandalf pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. - ¡Si!, vamos Viggo, ¡Niégate!, puede ser que a un rey si le hagan caso.

- Ella irá y no hay nada más que hablar, o acaso, díganme pequeñas criaturas, ¿Cuándo les he fallado?

Maldito viejo decrepito, estaba arruinando todo, ¡TODO!, si Tolkien hubiera querido a una niñita llorona metida en la comunidad la habría puesto.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y sin más comentarios sobre mi o mi participación en el grupo, Legolas y Aragorn habían salido en busca de Gollum, yo sabía que no lo iban a encontrar, pero nuevamente, ¿Qué podía decir?, no comprendía porque Gandalf quería que yo los siguiera, sentía que terminaría arruinándolo todo, la historia había transcurrido perfecta sin mi ayuda.

Camine lentamente por los jardines del lugar, me había sacado mis zapatillas hace unos minutos atrás lanzándolas hacía la nada y mis calcetas también se habían perdido, mis dedos se hundían en la tierra siendo acariciados por el pasto verde y húmedo.

- Pareces una chica divertida, no deberías estar sola, estar solo es aburrido - Una vocecita adorable me sacó de mis pensamientos, voltee suavemente para encontrarme con los ojitos de Merry y Pippin mirándome directamente con curiosidad.

- Vengan, siéntense a mi lado, parece que tienen muchas preguntas – Me reí por lo bajo sentándome en el suelo junto a un frondoso árbol y sonriéndoles ampliamente, ellos siempre me gustaron, desde que comencé a leer la saga del señor de los anillos deseaba viajar junto a ellos y ahora que tenía la oportunidad me portaba como una imbécil.

- ¿Por qué sabes de nosotros Sarah?, ¿De dónde vienes? – Preguntó el pequeño Pippin sentándose a mi izquierda. Esperé que su compañero se sentara a mi lado derecho para responder.

- Vengo de un lugar muy lejano, ustedes quizá nunca han escuchado hablar de él, no sé como llegue aquí, pero de allá, de donde vengo, todos conocen la historia de la comunidad del anillo, todos saben las aventuras que ustedes pasaran, los caminos que recorrerán y las cosas que lograran, se deben estar preguntando cómo podemos conocer algo que aun no ha sucedido, es fácil… De donde yo vengo, ustedes ya lo han hecho.

Pude escuchar las reacciones de sorpresa de mis acompañantes, pero intentaron mantenerse en silencio y no sonar tan sorprendidos ni temerosos, Pip acomodó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, me sentí extraña frente a esa atribución y confianza que se había tomado pero antes de que pudiera quejarme Merry estaba haciendo lo mismo.

- Nos das confianza Sarah, pareces más cercana y, no lo sé, sincera, de lo que se ven todos los demás, tal vez es porque eres casi de nuestro porte, estar cerca de gente tan grande nos pone nerviosos – Se justificó Merry un poco sonrojado.

- ¡Hey!, no soy tan pequeña, que Viggo y Orlando me ganen por 20 o 25 centímetros no significa que sea pequeña – Me queje haciendo un pequeño berrinche inflando mis mejillas hasta que estalle en risas, los hobbits me miraron extrañados hasta que explique intentando respirar – En mi tierra a Aragorn se le conoce como Viggo Mortensen y a Legolas como Orlando Bloom.

Entonces ellos también pudieron reírse junto a mí, estuvimos varios minutos burlándonos de que al menos nosotros mediamos más que Gimli cuando el resonar de los caballos acercándose nos pusieron atentos.

- Legolas y Aragorn han regresado de la búsqueda sin nada que contar – Me dije más que nada a mi misma mientras me ponía en pie y caminaba hacía los hombres que se bajaban de sus caballos un par de metros frente a mí.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado :3, ya saben, no me gusta hacer los capítulos muy largos para no aburrir, también tienen muy claro, REVIEWS! Para poder saber que opinan de mi, de mi pequeña Sarah y de lo que estoy haciendo con la historia, por favor, si lanzarán tomates que no sean podridos :c_

_También les vuelvo a mencionar, les agradezco de corazón todo su apoyo, es muy importante para mi, nos vemos en otro fanfic!_

_**S**aranghee ~~_


End file.
